Ultraman (Title)
The title is held by various members of the Residents of the Land of Light, though not all people from the Land of Light are named as such and few of them seem to possess this title. The name was made by humanity as a name for the giant alien entities that had become their protectors, the Ultras seemed to have later adopted the name as that of their race the Ultras, or it may have been the name of their race in the first place and the title is purely coincidence. Some Ultras use their title name for their main name. Often, human characters simply refer to an Ultra as 'Ultraman', even if the Ultra has mentioned their real name before. Etymology The word Ultraman is a compound word composed of the syllables, 'Ultra' and 'Man'. Ultra is a shortening and synonym of the word 'Ultimate' while 'Man' may refer to his humanoid shape. The closest word in japanese is Chojin, 'Cho' meaning 'Super' and 'Jin' meaning 'Man'. Basically Ultraman is a superman of sorts, fitting since his race is far beyond humans in terms of lifespan, abilities and knowledge. The term "Ultra", according to Dictionary.com , "going beyond what is usual or ordinary; excessive; extreme." which references how superior the Ultras are to the human race. Earning the Name The title Ultraman is given only to those who visit Earth, or at the very least protected mankind. In Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga it was said by Ultraman King, that the name was given to him by humans and thus it was not his real name. In fact many Ultras do not use their real names, but they are referred to by their titles even among their fellow Ultras, though this may simply be the convenience of the viewer. Prime examples are Seven and Ultraman. In each universe the term is coined in some form or fashion by one of the main characters. Ultraman got his name from Hayata his host, though it is unknown if the idea was originally Hayata's or if Ultraman told him. Ultraseven was named by the Ultra Garrison, each member has the code name of Ultra One to Six, six ironically being Dan Moroboshi's, Seven's human form. Seven himself was considered the unofficial Seventh member of the Ultra Garrison. In recent media the word has been used as the name for all Ultras. ULTRAMAN manga In the 2011 manga ULTRAMAN, the word Ultraman has greater meaning than before, it not only refers to the Original Ultraman and his kind, it also refers to the members of the SSSP who have taken up the mantle of mankind's protectors against alien criminals who have migrated to Earth. This title has become a sort of position, with the person in the role sporting an Ultraman Suit to assist them in their duties. So far five people have taken up the mantle: Shin Hayata, Shinjiro Hayata, Dan Moroboshi, Seiji Hokuto, and Jack. Trivia *Despite the fact he had never gone to Earth before, Zero introduced himself as 'Ultraman' Zero. Also in the movie there was talk of what it means to be an 'Ultraman'. Since the movie takes place of the Ultra Galaxy series which is at least decades after Ultraman Mebius, it can be inferred that the title made it's way into the culture of the people of M78. Category:Ultra Traits